digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik
'''Erik '''is the 14-year old strategist of the Di-Gata Defenders. Personality Erik is a skilled strategist. He can always seem to find a way around any attack. He is the technological thinker and has a good head for designing and building electronic gizmos. He tends to speak in technical jargon when he works on technology. Like Flinch, he is the "comic relief" character for the show. Because he frequently over-dramatizes situations, wants to do things in a challenging fashion, and sometimes shows extreme cowardice. He often screams in a high-pitched girlish tone. Biography He can always seem to find a way around any attack. He is the technological thinker and has a good head for designing and building electronic gizmos. He tends to speak in technical jargon when he works on technology. But when he speaks, not many people are able to understand him. He is the only person who maintains the mechanical components of the Sigil Stormers, the Defender's main form of transportation. He also built Seth's robotic arm, when his hand was destroyed by Brackus, and the boots for Kara as recompense for not being able to stop the accident that paralyzed her. Arrest When the Tome of Al-Mortagar was destroyed by accident (it was shot when they tried to steal it), the Defenders sought out Brim. Brim then used a spell on Erik to transfer the knowledge the book contained over to him, giving him the memories of the Master Carver. He is the only character besides Brim who has full knowledge of the Primordial Sigils contained within the Tome. Erik was later arrested for getting involved with the destruction of the Tomb of Al-Mortagar. He is taken to prison where he has a vision of where the third Icon is hidden. He finds out that there are people working for the Ethos to locate the third Icon, so he searches for where it could be hidden. His prison roommate is an agent of the Wizards of Yan. Together they are able to locate the third Icon, but unfortunately, it is guarded by a creature from another realm. His roommate is destroyed by the monster when it is released, anf it was also able to kill the Ethos spy with ease. Erik is able to drain the energy of the beast by using Mal-Ra and Orn-Ra. The energy was too much for him to handle though, and Kara ends up diverting the excess energy from Erik to herself. But like the previous person before Erik that tried to seal this creature using Mal-Ra and Orn-Ra, Kara sacrificed her physical body, and her spirit lives inside the Life Stone. List of Spells Trivia *He is about 5'8". *His birthdate is just after Yan Sumonos, around April 18th. *His parents are Jelena and Horace. *He has an uncanny fear of insects, because as an infant he fell into a Yan-Krabbler Nest. *He is also the only character besides Brim who has knowledge of the two lost sigils. *In the cancelled third season, Erik, Mel and Seth would have been establishing a new order based on old models, set out by the Wizards of Yan. They would fight against the renegade Defenders until the Invasion started. Category:Characters Category:Males